Jade and the Beast
by Her Highness1
Summary: My first real fanfict! Sorry, I had to fix the first edition. It had one chapter instead of two. Oops! Well anyways, Jade is T-girl again, the Chans are looking for Midnight, and they run into the teen titans. There will be Jade/BB. Enjoy! Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Jade and the Beast part 1

_Jade's pov._

It was a calm day in Jump City, or as calm as they get with Jackie, Jade, and Uncle looking for Midnight who had disappeared again.

"Come on Jackie! Just one peek. I have a feeling that something cool is in there!" I whined pointing to a T shaped tower (the titan's tower).

"No Jade. We really have to find Midnight before she runs off again. Besides I'm sure that the people who live there won't appreciate. Aaaaaaaaaaa! Look out!" Jackie yelled at the driver who turned the car at a sharp right. Just in time too as a giant brown creature came flying down the street.

"Out, out, everyone out!" Jackie yelled as we all scrambled out of the taxi.

That's when we got a good look at the thing that almost crashed into us. (I'm just going to skip the description if you want to know what he looks like look up teen titans Mammoth in Google. Sorry. ;P) Well the good thing was, he was like a half a mile away. The bad thing was that he was running fast, straight towards us! 

"Aaaaaa!" I yelled.

"Aieyah!" cried uncle.

"Run!" Jackie screamed.

We all scattered, but oddly enough the taxi driver just calmly walked over to a nearby phone and punched in a number. While I was watch this I was running, so I wasn't watching were I was going. Next thing I knew I was being held in the air by the weird beast thing.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" I yelled at him or it or whatever!

"And why would I do that? I need a hostage when the teen titans show up." the creature calmly said.

"Hostage? Teen what?! Who are you?" I told (yelled) him.

"Why, I am Mammoth a student of H.I.V.E. Now where are those Teen Titans? It gets boring without them, that's just swell." Mammoth said, muttering the last part as he began to head off with Jade still struggling to get free.

Right on cue the Teen Titans arrived to save the day yet again, and show of their powers, or will it be Jade to show her stuff. She is the chosen one after all. Find out on the next chapter of Jade and the Beast!


	2. Chapter 2

Jade and the Beast part 2

Author's note: One more thing Jade and Midnight have animal guardians. They are wolves.

Jade's is completely white with one big black patch covering its left ear. Midnight's is the same but completely black with a white patch on the right ear. They can change their size and appearance. On with the story!

_Beast Boy's pov._

"Titans …." Robin began, but was cut off by that numskull Mammoth when he said "Wait! You wouldn't attack if I had an unwise immature hostage would you?" Mammoth added a little too much smugness on that smirk of his.

Anyways when he was saying that he held up a cute Chinese look 'in girl who had her arms crossed giving him a death glare. Suddenly before anyone could react, (including Jackie and Uncle who didn't want to get Jade hurt) the cute girl said, more like growled something that shocked everyone. Except me, I kind of thought that it made her more attractive.

"Unwise! Immature! Do you even know who I am! I've defeated bigger brutes than you! So unless you want to end up in the hospital for two months put me down right now!" She screamed.

The look on Mammoth's face was priceless! Well until he burst out laughing. When he finally calmed down he told the girl "Oh yah. Well, what are you going to do! Shrimp?"

_ Oooooo. He shouldn't have said that. _I thought at the look on the girl's face.

"Shrimp! You're going to get it now! Ying!" She yelled the last part at the top of her lungs, and when nothing happened for a bit Cyborg whispered "Is that …" but he was interrupted by a soothing yet proud howl cut through the silence.

A couple seconds later a huge and I mean **huge **white wolf with a big black patch on its left ear. Now when I say huge, I mean huge! This thing is bigger than Mammoth! It only took one look at its silver eyes and Mammoth dropped the money bags and the girl and ran as fast as he could. After coming out of my shock I realized that the huge wolf was walking up to the girl.

"Look out!" I yelled ready to push her out of the way.

"No! Wait!" someone yelled at me, but I didn't listen. When the girl realized that I was coming, she just sidestepped, closer to the wolf as I fell on my face in shock. I looked up at her; she was scratching the wolf behind the ears while it was lying down. She was really pretty.

I snapped out of it when she asked me "What are you doing?"My answer of course was "Well I thought that that big wolf thing was going to hurt you." She stared at me for a bit then smiled as she helped me up and said "Thanks, but you don't have to worry about Ying. She only hurts you I want. Anyways, I Jade, Jade Chan. What's yours?" _Jade. So that's her name._ I thought as I said "Oh, I'm Beast Boy, and these are my team mates, Star Fire, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin." Pointing to each in turn as they ran up to join us with two other older men. "And we're the Teen Titans!" _**What kind of adventures will they have next? Find out on the next chapter of Jade and the Beast.**_


End file.
